Solo por esta noche
by GrayGay
Summary: Fic Hiddlesworth. No hay una tag para cuando shippeas dos actores, so aquí esta.


**Fic o one shot Hiddlesworth escrito especialmente para la señora Sakura Tamiko. Espero les guste también a ustedes.**

**Solo por esta noche**

Era una noche para olvidar el estrés de las grabaciones, todos acordaron ir a un club y divertirse por lo menos un rato, todos menos tú que decidiste quedarte en tu departamento y llamar a Elsa, tal vez si escuchabas su voz se borraría la imagen de Tom en tu cabeza y esa confusión que te causaba. Funcionó, pero solo por esa noche pues al día siguiente lamentaste el no haber ido con tus compañeros, todos no paraban de comentar la gran habilidad de Tom para bailar y que los maravillo a todos convirtiéndolo en el alma de la fiesta. Tu imaginación no pudo parar cuando te contaron más detalles de la velada y pronto comenzó a intentar imaginarle bailando, pero no era suficiente, tenías que verlo aunque no sabías porque esa urgente curiosidad nació en ti, Tom tenía ese efecto, últimamente (o quizá desde que lo conociste) lo admirabas en todos los aspectos: sus ojos tan enigmáticos que parecían hurgaban en tu alma cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, sus labios delgados que tomaban un tono entre rosado y rojizo atrayente, esa sonrisa que alegraba todo y que te transmitía seguridad, esa adorable risa contagiosa, su cabello ahora negro pero que bien sabías que cualquier color resaltaba la blancura de su piel y eso rizos que provocaban querer tocarlos; normalmente te limitabas a estudiar su rostro pues temías perder la cabeza si recorrías su cuerpo entero mientras que también amabas su forma de ser, siempre tan atento, amable, inteligente y esta por demás decir talentoso, y cada vez te sorprendías más al enterarte de otro de sus talentos que pronto te preguntaste sino había nada que no pudiera hacer. Tal vez si sabías porqué llamaba tanto tu atención pero no debías admitirlo, no era correcto, estarías defraudando el amor de tu esposa y no querías seguir pensando en ello pues la culpa era demasiado grande así que te limitabas a mantener muy encerrado ese deseo en tu mente, pero ahora tenías que verlo en su nuevo talento descubierto, así que pronto planeaste una huía con él el siguiente fin de semana, se lo propusiste de lo más casual intentando ocultar tu ansiedad y entusiasmo así como intentar no pensar que sería una cita o una cosa así…todo eso se esfumo al escuchar su respuesta afirmativa acompañada de esa sonrisa que lograba que tu mente se desconectara y solo existiera él en el mundo.

La semana se te hizo eterna y no hacías más que pensar que ya llegaría el fin de semana mientras deseabas que Tom no olvidará tu invitación, para tu alivio no lo hizo pues al llegar el viernes el mismo te recordó de los planes y le confirmaste el lugar y hora de la cita (¡que no es una cita, Chris!).

Todo esa noche parecía surrealista, no podías creer que estuvieras con él a solas en un lugar así, aunque ya había convivido varias veces los dos solos, ese era en un lugar donde el alcohol, la euforia y la pasión mezcladas no eran una buena combinación, y nunca consideraste el hecho de que Tom tuviera que bailar con infinidad de mujer al igual que tú…pero todo eso se borro al instante al verlo moverse al ritmo de la música y bajo todas esas luces de colores que te habían cegado al entrar y ahora lo que deslumbraba a tus ojos era el movimiento fluido de sus pies y piernas, pronto tu mirada fue subiendo por su cuerpo hasta que se detuvo peligrosamente en sus caderas y sentiste ese peligro en tu entrepierna. Toda su imagen parecía lo más provocativo que nunca habías visto y pronto olvidaste lo que hacías y también deseaste mandar a volar a la mujer con la que bailaba y así concentrará sus movimientos en ti, así decidiste descansar un rato y tomar algunas copas mientras seguías en tu labor de contemplar-admirar-desear a Tom quien en varias ocasiones te dedicaba miradas un poco picaras pero que de inmediato te convencías de que querían decir otra cosa. Pronto decidió acompañarte y se sentaron en uno de los tantos sillones del lugar a conversar un largo rato, siempre escuchabas con atención todo lo que tenía que decirte, era tan elocuente y propio con las palabras y su voz daba la impresión de acariciar tus oídos y más con el ruido del lugar que los obligaba a estar demasiado cerca, así que esta vez tuviste que hacer un esfuerzo mayor por no perderte en su voz, en su cercanía, _en él._

Salieron del lugar riendo de lo más divertidos y tu más que satisfecho pues habías logrado tu objetivo de esa noche, quisiste acompañar a Tom hasta su departamento y el acepto gustoso. Cada vez que le mirabas durante el corto viaje tratabas de que tu mente no trajera los recuerdos de hace momentos cuando Tom pues simplemente pensar en ello creaba un sobresalto en ti, y ya varias veces te habías sorprendido mirándolo de forma hambrienta como esa ocasión en una conferencia de prensa de "Thor" en la que después de que se te cuestionará tu opinión sobre él tu ojos no hicieron más que mirarlo excitados de arriba abajo mientras relamías tus labios y él continuaba hablando, te diste cuenta de lo que hacías y deseaste que nadie lo hubiera notado, pero no había sido tu culpa ni lo es ahora, la culpa es de él por excitarte con su simple presencia y que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que sus actos son demasiado provocativos.

Al fin llegaron al lugar y una parte de ti quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía aunque bien supieras que en cualquier momento podrías hacer lo impensable, y como si hubiera adivinado tus pensamientos, Tom te invito a pasar un rato al departamento y sin pensarlo dos veces contestaste que te encantaría. Notaste su entusiasmo y nerviosismo a la vez que entraban al lugar, esos mismo sentimientos te atacaron una vez que cerró la puerta y ahí te diste cuenta que estaban totalmente solos.

Tal vez fueron todas esas bebidas que ingeriste, tal vez fue tu excitación al verlo bailar, tal vez fue el hecho de que dio play a su reproductor y la canción "Hips don´t lie" comenzó a sonar…o tal vez fue todo eso y tu deseo reprimido lo que hizo que sin siquiera pensarlo lo tomaras del brazo y lo atrajeras de un jalón hacia ti mientras que con tu otra mano acercaras su cabeza y sobre sus labios le susurraras "todo esto es tu culpa" para enseguida besarlo con desesperación, tus labios lo atraparon con destreza y ambas bocas encajaban a la perfección a la vez que corresponde el beso con la misma pasión desesperada que tú y que hace que lleve sus manos alrededor de tu nuca, le sueltas para dejarlo hacer eso y lo sujetas de la cintura con firmeza mientras que el beso baja de ritmo y ahora es más pausado para disfrutar y deleitar su sabor, al instante tu lengua se mueve sigilosa hacia su boca y su lengua te recibe gustosa, te atrapa para comenzar a entrelazarse y moverse sincronizada mente a la vez que escuchas pequeños gemidos suprimidos de su parte. La falta de aire es demasiado y se separan, pasas tu lengua por encima de sus labios y te retiras un poco para encontrarte con sus ojos los cuales despiden un brillo enigmático pero a la vez te das cuenta que desbordan pasión pura…ya no hay vuelta atrás, te estremece la idea de seguir tocándolo, de probar más de su piel y sentirlo en la forma que siempre imaginas pero que son pensamientos que nunca permites que salgan de tu mente. Al volver a mirarlo hay algo en sus ojos que te desconecta de tus pensamientos, puedes ver claramente como la culpa y el miedo se postran en sus bellos ojos azules y al instante comprendes lo complicado de la situación, los acontecimientos de esta noche te han gritado lo que ya sabías y al fin aceptas el deseo que Tom Hiddleston despierta en ti.

-Chris…esto esta mal…-observas su rostro arrepentido, se ve demasiado lindo con esos ojos de cachorro, pero bien sabes que la situación es seria.

-Lo se, pero ya no puedo aprisionar lo que siento por ti, dejémonos llevar solo por esta noche, por favor…- le abrazas, te aferras a su cuerpo y al pronunciar esas últimas palabras lo susurras a su oído, enseguida tu lengua comienza a recorrer esa extensión y muerdes el lóbulo de su oreja, sientes como su dedos largos y estilizados toman con fuerza tu cabello para apartarte, lo miras por unos segundos confundido pero enseguida sientes sus labios besándote de forma lenta delineando tu boca y acariciando tu lengua a la vez que solo cierras los ojos dejándote llevar en tocar por encima de la ropa su delgado cuerpo.

Tratas de desvestirle pero le te facilita el trabajo quitándose la ropa, haces lo mismo con la tuya mientras se dirigen a un largo sofá de la sala a la vez que se besan desesperadamente, le empujas contra el mueble quedando encima de él, ves como sus ojos te observan con lujuria y muerde su labio inferior, ahora observas su pecho expuesto y esos pezones tan rosados y erectos, no puedes resistirte así que diriges tu lengua hacia uno de ellos para lamerlo lentamente en círculos al mismo tiempo que estimulas su otro pezón con tus dedos, puedes escuchas pequeños suspiros salir de su boca mientras acaricia son sus dedos tu rubio cabello.

Recorres su abdomen con pequeños besos y le quitas la ropa de la parte inferior de su cuerpo tocando delicadamente sus largas piernas, concentras tu atención en su miembro totalmente erecto, erecto por tus caricias, por tu toque, _por ti y para ti_. Miras el rostro de Tom perdido en el deseo y en un enorme sonrojo, sus ojos te miran vidriosos y suplicantes, suplicando y dándote permiso para seguir y enseguida diriges tu mano hacia su pene, escuchas un gemido de su parte y ahogas uno queriendo salir de tu boca, sientes el calor de su miembro y la facilidad con la que tu mano baja y sube por su longitud. No lo resistes más y besas la punta de su miembro para enseguida meterlo todo en tu boca, succionas, lambias como si de una paleta se tratara, acaricias sus testículos de forma suave, sientes su sabor y el pre seminal saliendo a la vez que los gemidos son más audibles. Retiras tu boca de su miembro y delicadamente volteas a Tom boca abajo mientras él se acomoda lentamente levantando sus caderas así ti, te quitas lo que resta de tu ropa lo más rápido posible al mismo tiempo que devoras con la mirada su bien formado trasero.

Diriges tus dedos a su boca y el los lame de forma lenta, los retiras después de un rato para inmediatamente llevarlos a su entrada, debes ser cuidadoso así que de a poco introduces uno de tus dedos esperando no lastimarlo demasiado, al entrar por completo tu dedo lo mueves con dificultad expandiendo su piel y enseguida un segundo dedo le hace compañía, los mueves lentamente y sientes como Tom se estremece pasando del dolor a la comodidad y placer. Sacas tus dedos, tomas tu miembro y con la otra mano tomas con firmeza sus caderas, rozas con tu pene su entrada para después entrar de forma lenta y decidida, poco a poco entras a la vez que ambos suprimen gemidos y ya sin pensarlo comienzas a moverte a pesar de lo estrecho del interior de Tom, tus manos lo sujetan de la cadera pero diriges una de ellas a su pene para masturbarlo, se escuchan gemidos por todo el lugar cada vez más sonoros, callas al instante para deleitarte con su voz gimiendo tu nombre al mismo tiempo que empuja sus caderas contra tu miembro para alcanzar mayor profundidad. Pasan algunos segundos y en un movimiento tocas un punto específico en su interior que hace que encorve su espalda, sigues presionando ese punto mientras tus movimientos son cada vez más rápidos y frenéticos, sientes el orgasmo cerca y no puedes pensar en nada más pues todo el cuerpo de Tom se contrae alrededor de tu miembro, escuchas como gime o grita tu nombre, sientes esa viscosa sustancia en tu mano y todo eso combinado es suficiente para que después de solo 4 movimientos más te corras en su interior.

Sales de él derramando tu semen y observas que has dejado más en su entrada y como esto escurre por sus muslos. Le volteas y lo observas maravillado, ambas miradas se encuentran sin pronunciar palabra alguna, lentamente acercas tus labios a su boca y se funden en un beso que va más allá de lo pasional, se abrazan dispuestos a dormir lo más cerca posible uno del otro y antes de que el sueño te consuma besas su frente y acaricias su cabellos, es ahí donde te das cuenta que tu relación con Tom no será solo de una noche.

**Comentarios...no? Ok QwQ**


End file.
